Various types of crimp terminals provided with serrations on a crimping surface have been suggested in the past (e.g., refer to Patent Literature 1). Such a crimp terminal of a conventional example is illustrated in FIGS. 6 to 8. In FIGS. 6 to 8, an electric wire W connecting a crimp terminal 110 includes a core wire 101 including a plurality of strands 101a, and an insulation outer skin 102 covering an outer circumference of the core wire 101. At a tip side of the electric wire W, the insulation outer skin 102 is removed and, thus, the core wire 101 is exposed.
The crimp terminal 110 includes a mating terminal connection section 111 and an electric-wire connection section 115. The electric-wire connection section 115 includes a core-wire crimping section 116 and an outer-skin crimping section 117. The core-wire crimping section 116 includes a base-bottom section 116a and a pair of swaging piece sections 116b extended from both sides of the base-bottom section 116a. On inner surfaces of the base-bottom section 116a of the core-wire crimping section 116 and the pair of swaging piece sections 116b, a number of serrations 118 that are circular recessed sections are formed. The serrations 118 all having a same dimension are arranged almost all over the inner surface of the core-wire crimping section 116. The outer-skin crimping section 117 includes a base-bottom section 117a and a pair of swaging piece sections 117b extended from both sides of the base-bottom section 117a. 
In the crimp terminal 110, the exposed core wire 101 is swaged and crimped by the core-wire crimping section 116, and the insulation outer skin 102 is swaged and crimped by the outer-skin crimping section 117.